Neckerchief slides are used to hold the two ends of a neckerchief to retain the neckerchief in place around the neck of a user. Neckerchief slides are an alternative to a knot in the two ends of the neckerchief. Prior known neckerchief slides are generally ring shaped. The two ends of the neckerchief are pushed in parallel through such ring shaped neckerchief slides. These neckerchief slides have been made from wood, metal, plastic and leather, and have been carved, cast, molded and woven.
At least two neckerchief slides with a triangular shape and three holes are offered by the Boy Scouts of America. One of these is made of flat leather and the other is cast metal.